Mona Hunik
Summary Mona Hunik is a primary protagonist in Amenia: Miraculous World. She is the youngest of her adoptive sisters and elder sister to Toma Jawol. She was born in a Tundan shanty town unofficially known as "Cut throat Paradise" to a pair of wanted criminals. Her parents realized they couldn't raise a daughter in such a dangerous place, but that they also couldn't move to the nicer districts of Tunda due their reputation so they made the hard choice to sneak her to the "Royal River Orphanage". Strong willed, brave, sweet and a bit of a hopeless romantic, Mona is of the "Heroes of Tunda". If Shina represents the Warrior class and Aveal represents the Priest, Mona is no doubt the Rogue. Fast on her feet and deadly with swords, Mona and Shina make up the "fighters" of the team, while Toma and Aveal are the "diplomats". Background Mona looks up to Aveal, and thus reflects a lot of Aveal's defining personality traits. She is down to earth and deeply values her siblings and will stick up for anyone who needs it; even strangers and enemies. Starkly different from Aveal's more gentle nature, Mona can be brash and tomboyish. She is passionate about military history and loves studying it, whenever she can she visits various sites of previous battlegrounds and learn the local history. She often fantasizes about marrying a tough and grizzled soldier when she grows older. Despite her tomboyish nature, Mona is quite the romantic, flirting with would-be knights in Tundan outpost and even giving Toma (albeit useless) dating advice during their stay at Ely. When Mona puts her mind to something, she will stop at nothing to complete that task, whether its something major or petty. Appearance Mona is rather tall for age, being a few inches taller than Aveal but still shorter than Shina. She bares an average skin complexion and flowing green hair, just like her mother. On her fathers side, she inherited his freckles and charcoal black eyes. As a reflection of her poor upbringing, she typically wears cheap looking clothes and typically refuses to buy anything fancy for herself. Mona is much more athletic than she appears, and his stronger than the majority of adults she fights against and has overpowered well-trained soldiers on more than a few occasions. Because of her strength, she and Shina are often paired up on missions to be the "lightning offense" while Toma and Aveal are the "tactician". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B ''' | '''7-A | Low 6-B | 5-C | 5-A | 5-B Name: Mona Hunik Gender: Female Age: 15 during "Amenia: Miraculous World", 16 to 17 during "The Golden Tyrant", 18 during "Nightfall Invasion". In her early 30s by "The Days of Toma" era. Origin: Amenia Classification: Hero of Tunda, Royal Blacksmith. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Wind Manipulation, Some degree of Non-Corporeal, Teleportation (via the Moon Robe), Is a Quick Learner who can learn her enemies strategies Attack Potency: City level (Stalemated a bloodlusted Kowlividus who could very well have destroyed the town of Gwend if he wasn't stopped. Fought somewhat equally with Dragons of Yorn, who could sack entire kingdoms) | Mountain level (Defeated the Raven King, who could quake large portions of land) | Small Country level (Comparable to Kulain's avatar, who slew beings like the Behemoth who could raze entire mountain ranges and shook entire kingdoms with his roars. Traded blows with Gilgamesh, though was clearly weaker then him) | Moon level (Held her own against Baphomet Prince of Stova while he was heavily restricted. Even in his weakened state, he was able to lay waste to massive archipelagoes on Pandemonium and caused a surface wiping storm on a planet comparable in size of Jupiter) | Large Planet level (Defeated three of the five princes of Stova at full power. Barbados of the weaker Princess of Stova managed to destroy the 12 Moons of Amenia and could bust multiple planets within Stova) | Planet level (Narrowly defeated the "Inky Sentinels" who could "ruin all of Amenia" through physical strikes and were going to completely destroy the planet) Speed: Transonic '(Her duel with Aveal was to quick for even the most skilled of guards to follow) | '''Hypersonic+ '(Kept pace with the Raven King, who could fly across Meglomenia in short timeframes), with '''High Hypersonic+ '''Flight Speed | '''Massively Hypersnonic+ (Managed to save Toma from getting struck by Ziz's lightning), can briefly become Pseudo-Omnipresent on a planetary scale via Azuri Wind (The spell has her become one with all the air that flows, however being in multiple places at once hurts her head) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ via the Starforge Armor (Kept pace with the Princes of Stova, who could jump to nearby planets) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Casually Class 50+, can be as high as Class K in short burst | At least Class K | Class Z via the Starforge Armor (Clashed in strength with Baphomet who could achieve this level of strength) Striking Strength: Class TJ '''| '''Class PJ+ | Class ZJ |''' Class NJ+''' | Class XMJ '''| '''Class XJ Durability: City level '(Shrugged off hits from enemies of this level) | '''Mountain level '(Tanked hits from the Raven King) | 'Small Country level '(Took hits from Gilgamesh, who could destroy large Islands) | Moon level (Briefly clashed with Baphomet) | 'Large Planet level '(Comparable then the Princes of Stova) | Planet level (Took a point plank hit that would've "ruined" Amenia) '''Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike with the Starforged Armor (It contentiously heals her wounds and mends her fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range | Multi-Planetary with the Starforged Armor. Intelligence: Very High. Mona has been studying military history for years and has amassed years of experience by the Days of Toma era. Weaknesses: Is totally inexperienced with magic and can't seem to grasp how to counter magic in any meaningful way. Key: Sigmound Arc P1 | Sigmound Arc P2 | Gilgamesh Arc | Nightfall Invasion Arc (base) | Starforged Armor | Days of Toma era 'Standard Equipment' Weapons The Sword of Mar The Sword of Mar was the sword used by Mona during the first half (and most of the second off) of the Sigmound Arc. It was used by a vicious warlord whose name was forgotten by history. It was forged from an asteroid in honor of the warlords first son. It was found deep in a cave by Aveal and Toma and was quickly used by Mona. While not as strong as The Sword of Elzuri, it packs quite the punch, being able to fend off great beast such as Daemon Dogs. The sword is long and of a metallic brown-silver color. It is immensely sharp and despite its apparent old age, has shown no signs of ware and tear. The Sword of Elzuri A famed sword said to be used by the God-King Elzuri himself. Its long, emerald blade is covered by various gems of power. Swift as wind the sword is, the sharpness is completely unmatched. Legends said it was so sharp that it could cut a feather in free fall. As legends passed down by generations, claims of it became even more insane. Some monks claimed the sword could cut through the inky darkness, leaving holy light whil others stated it could cut through wind and water as if they were paper. Armor The Moon Robe The Moon Robe is a mysterious robe found in the basement of an old manner. Despite it appearing as a common rucksack sack, it is seemingly unable to tear. Mona has used it on numerous occasions to completely block sword swings and other weaponry. It also appears to block Magic, but not as well. Its most interesting attribute however is the ability to teleport Mona in a radius of roughly 10km. No one knows who made the cloak, and their seemed to be no known historical wearer of any user of it. Aveal dug into it and found it to be over 3,000 years old, which is far older than the manner it originates from. Even more puzzling is that it has no signs of ware and tear, though this is likely due to the magical nature. Stardust Armor The Stardust Armor was a relic found in an ancient equipment cache found on the moon of Pathon. Thought to have been left by the ancient and mysterious Planet-Forming alien race known as the Lohan, it is a piece of immensely powerful armor built with the capabilities of destroying entire planets. The Armor is of a metallic color and is unlike anything built on Amenia. Wings of Nier The Wings of Nier was a gift to Mona and the rest of the Heroes of Tunda from the Goddess of Love herself, Lady Nier. They are not physical, but magic-based wings that manifest on the backs of the users. The wings can be changed depending on how the user chooses, such as Aveal and Toma's large, angelic wings. Mona's aren't so much large but wide, with a draconian appearance. Nier stated the top speed of the wings was lightspeed, but going at such speeds would essentially annihilate them completely...so they rarely fly above Supersonic speeds, as anything above begins to cause injuries. Other Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Amenia Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkanine's Pages